


One Hole Bared, No Holds Barred

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affection, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta Dynamics, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Scott, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic sexual descriptions, Hairy Ass, Hard Cock, Horny Scott, Isaac’s Ass, Isaac’s Asshole, M/M, Natural Body Hair, Possessive Scott, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scisaac - Freeform, Scisaac Smut, Scott’s POV, Sexual Frustration, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Showers, Smut, Submission, Submissive Isaac, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Werewolf Sex, cum, instincts, soft cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: This is a story about Isaac’s asshole and Scott’s desire to fuck for the first time as an alpha.“You want my cum in yourbetaass, Isaac?” Scott asked, every thrust feeling better than the last.“Please, alpha.” Isaac's voice caught in his throat, and he clenched around Scott’s cock. “Please breed me. I need it so bad.”“Gonna breed you every fucking day.” Scott eased out to the tip and plunged back in. “Gonna keep you full of my cum.”Isaac whimpered and bucked back“Gonna breed you whenever the fuck I want.” Scott snarled and tightened his grip on Isaac’s hips. “You’re mine, Isaac.”





	One Hole Bared, No Holds Barred

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I've only been planning this story for a year, and it's already finished! :P
> 
> I love sweet, romantic Scisaac, but that isn't this story. This story is just about explicit fucking. 
> 
> For a more romantic Scisaac experience check out my story [“Bedmates.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803093/chapters/23967840)
> 
> For a smut and fluff Isaac/Scott/Stiles experience check out my story ["Everyone Experiments in College."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585431/chapters/19686841)

Scott breathed a sigh of relief as the water from the shower upstairs stopped. His balls throbbed and he was half-hard in his pants. He desperately needed to go somewhere private and jerk off. Unfortunately that ruled out his bedroom, which he was sharing with Isaac. Hell it ruled out his _bed,_ which he was also sharing with Isaac. The human side of Scott was frustrated by the lack of personal space, but the alpha werewolf side loved having his new beta, his _first_ beta, tucked under his arm at night. That feeling had amplified over the past week since Boyd had been killed and Cora had gotten sick. The urge to keep Isaac safe and close trumped the need for privacy, and even if he'd had somewhere else to go, Scott wouldn’t have wanted him to go there. Jerking off in the shower was a small price to pay to protect his beta and keep their new packbond strong.

Scott forced himself not to rush up the stairs as soon as the bathroom door opened. He didn’t want to make Isaac feel like he was in the way, and he deserved some time to dry off and get dressed before Scott barged through the bedroom to get to the en suite bathroom. Besides, he hoped Isaac would come down stairs in a few minutes so that he wasn’t right in the next room while Scott was relieving himself. Running water could only mask so much, especially to werewolf senses.

Scott turned off the TV and crossed his arms to keep from sticking his hands down his pants. Becoming a werewolf had amped up his sex drive, but becoming an alpha had taken it to ridiculous levels. All he could think about when there wasn’t an active threat was _breeding._ It sucked that he and Allison were broken up. Not that he actually wanted her to get pregnant of course, but his instincts were screaming at him to slip inside someone and cum. It was different from his regular human hormones that made him want to get off in general. Blowjobs and handjobs weren’t even very appealing, at least not compared to releasing his alpha seed deep inside someone and making sure it stayed there.

Isaac still hadn’t come downstairs, but Scott couldn’t wait any longer. He had to get this load out before he popped even if it would be wasted going down the drain. If Isaac heard him from the bedroom, he’d probably just leave and not bring it up. Scott had heard him jerking off in the bathroom before too. It was awkward, but it was what it was. They were teenage werewolves; they were full of cum, especially Scott. They'd just have to make the best of the situation, and if that meant accidentally memorizing the scent of each other's jizz, so be it.

Scott hurried up the stairs, forcing himself to take light steps rather than thundering up two or three at a time the way he wanted. It would be more embarrassing if he _ran_ into the bathroom to jerk off. 

He had walked a little too lightly he realized as he stepped into his room. Isaac obviously hadn’t heard him coming. He was curled up on his side on the bed, facing away from the door and doing something on his phone. It wouldn’t have been a big deal except he was still completely naked from his shower with the bath towel discarded on the mattress beside him and his knees drawn up toward his chest.

Scott’s cock throbbed as the sight of Isaac’s spread ass seared itself into his brain. It was the single hottest thing he had ever seen. Isaac’s muscular thighs sloped gracefully to form a firm, round buttocks barely paler than his naturally light tan. His perky asscheeks appeared smooth at first glance, but a closer inspection revealed a sparse dusting of fine, light hair that gradually thickened into a soft golden fuzz as it dipped into his cleft and the upper parts of his asscrack. That fuzz in turn thickened into dense, dark brown trails along the sides of his taint and around the perimeter of his flushed, pink asshole. The skin was silky and supple-looking, moist and rosy from the shower. The swell of Isaac’s taint arched up beneath it, like a fleshy launching pad where Scott could rest his balls while he fucked and bred that obscene pink slot. “I-Isaac?”

“Scott?!” His head snapped up. “Oh shit, I’m sorry!” He rolled onto his back, flashing his much less interesting dick and balls before tugging the towel into his lap and sitting up. “I was just relaxing. I didn’t think about how– Oh crud. I’m sorry. I know you didn’t wanna see all that.”

Scott swallowed, his heart racing as he struggled to breathe.

Isaac eye’s widened, and he glanced at the bulge in Scott’s pants. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air and gave Scott a curious look. “Were you already, um...” He cleared his throat. “Before you came up here?”

Scott closed his eyes and nodded, still trying to get himself under control, trying to summon the will to cover his aroused crotch with his hands. As a human he was supposed to do that, but as an alpha it felt wrong. It must have been a dominance thing. Dropping his pants and waving his big, hard cock at Isaac felt like a more natural impulse than hiding it. For now Scott did neither, and Isaac’s furtive glances became a prolonged stare.

“Oh okay, so you didn't get hard because...” Isaac shook his head and dropped his gaze to the floor submissively. “Of course you didn’t. I-I’ll get dressed.”

Scott growled and Isaac froze, one leg dangling off the mattress as he had started to slid off the bed to get up.

“Isaac.” _Roll over and raise your ass._

“Y-yeah?” He flicked his eyes up before trembling and lowering them again. “I’m sorry.”

Scott groaned. Heat and power shimmered behind his irises, and he knew he was giving Isaac the alpha red eye. He didn’t want to scare Isaac, but he was turned on and his nude beta’s submissive behavior sure as hell wasn’t turning him off.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Scott promised, struggling to keep his tone soft and gentle. It didn’t work. It came out with a rough, dominating rumble.

“I know,” Isaac practically squeaked. He hunched his shoulders and stared straight down at his lap as Scott approached the bed.

“I mean it.” Scott pressed his knee against the mattress and leaned over to rub Isaac’s bare shoulder. “I’m not mad, and you’re not in trouble. I just need to go cool off. I’m...I’m having a lot of alpha instincts right now.”

Isaac worried his bottom lip and raised tentative eyes to Scott. “If you wanted to, uh...” The blush on Isaac’s cheeks deepened. “Assert your alpha status on me, you could.”

“What?”

Isaac looked away, his heart pounding in Scott’s ears. “I mean I know you _could_ regardless. But, like, I consent. So there wouldn’t be anything wrong with it if you did.”

“Oh.” Scott laughed. Isaac had the wrong idea. “It’s not what you think. It’s not a, um, wrestling around and pinning you kind of urge. It’s more...”

“Scott.” Isaac looked up at him from under long eyelashes and smirked. “I know what kind of urge it is.”

“You must not,” Scott answered slowly. There was no way in hell Isaac would agree to _that._

“I know you’ve never had an alpha,” Isaac said as he kept his eyes down but tipped his head sideways, baring his throat, “but it works both ways. I hated having these desires for Derek — and he never did anything to any of us, thank god — but with you it’s different.”

The blush had crept all the way down the sculpted planes of Isaac’s chest. He had a nice body. Scott knew that. He was pretty sure Isaac was even outright hot. The trouble was... 

“I’m not gay or bi. It’d be cool if I could feel that way about you, but I can’t. I just want to–”

“Mount me and cum in my ass.” Isaac tipped his head and grinned. “I know, and I want you to do it.”

Scott blinked at him. “You do? Are you...into that?”

Isaac shrugged. “I’ve never done it before, but I really want to with you.” He laughed nervously. “I’m, like, throbbing for it.”

Scott glanced at the towel draped across Isaac’s waist. There was a _lump_ where his junk was, but certainly no tent. “You’re not...”

Isaac laughed and ran a hand through his damp hair. “That’s not where I’m throbbing.”

“Oh!” Scott sniffed the air. Isaac did smell aroused. “You really want to?”

“Desperately. Your pheromones are all over the place and sharing a bed with you…” Isaac let out a ragged sigh and gave Scott a pleading look. “I jerked off twice in the shower just now. It’s not that. I don’t need to get off. I need...”

Scott licked his lips and rubbed himself through his pants. “To get fucked and bred by your alpha?”

Isaac closed his eyes and nodded. “ _Yes._ ”

“Get on your hands and knees and show me your ass.” Scott laced the command with a rumble of authority and flashed his eyes for good measure. “ _Now._ ”

Isaac whimpered and turned around so fast the bed shook. An instant later his ass was in the air barely a foot from Scott’s face. “You said- you said on my hands and knees, but can I spread it for you?”

“Yes.” Scott growled at Isaac’s asscheeks. He could only see a hint of the brown fuzz that grew along the sides of Isaac’s fleshy taint and disappeared into his closed valley, but none of his actual– 

Isaac clutched his asscheeks and spread them apart as he dropped his chest to the mattress, fully baring his pink hole. He popped his ass further back and wiggled his hips invitingly.

A bolt of raw instinct shot through Scott’s body, and he snarled as he dug his fingers into Isaac’s hips and shocked them both by licking a wide swath from the base of Isaac’s taint to the center of his silky pink hole. He prodded it with his tongue and swirled around the edges, lapping at the soft, delicate skin.

Isaac whined and ground back against Scott’s face, his fingers gently pressing against Scott’s cheekbones and the fuzz around the lower part of his crack scuffing Scott’s chin and mouth. 

Scott liked it. He puckered his lips and sucked Isaac’s hole, letting it flood his senses to the point that he was barely cognizant of opening his pants and pushing them down his thighs.

“Lube, Isaac,” Scott commanded as he broke the kiss with Isaac’s pretty pink slot. He was going to fuck it until it became a gaping red hole, starting in about thirty seconds.

“I-I don’t have any.”

“I do, in the nightstand.” Isaac knee-walked forward to open the drawer and Scott followed him, climbing further onto the bed as soon as he had finished stripping out of his pants and kicked them to the floor. He slapped Isaac’s glistening rim with his engorged tip as Isaac held the bottle of KY back to him. It felt too good to stop, so he smacked it a few more times until a bead of his precum mixed with his spit and formed a shiny tendril between Isaac’s hole and the mouth of Scott’s glans.

He grabbed the lube, popped the cap, and slathered it all over his cock. He smeared more across Isaac’s opening, savoring the shiny-wet, pink skin as he slicked the ring of dark hair around it and matted it down, further highlighting the contrast between rough and smooth, dark and pink.

“I don't wanna hurt you, but I want to fuck you _now._ ” Scott’s voice shook, his glans tingling with the touch memory of Isaac’s silky-soft flesh. “I know I should finger you.”

“It’s okay.” Isaac’s voice was just as tense with excitement as Scott’s, and he wiggled his hips again. “Don't finger me. Just fuck me...alpha.”

A new flood of lust crashed over Scott as he got off his knees and onto the flats of his feet so he could squat over Isaac’s ass for a deeper penetration. “Good answer, _beta._ ”

Isaac whimpered and pressed back, right against the swollen, knobby head of Scott’s cock. Scott didn’t let him stop. He curled one hand around Isaac’s shoulder and pressed the other one under him against his stomach as he heaved him back while plunging hard and fast inside of him. He howled at the most sublimely satisfying pleasure he had ever experienced as he sheathed himself to the hilt in Isaac’s silky, _tight_ heat.

Isaac’s abs tensed against Scott’s palm and his ass clenched beautifully around Scott's cock, but as Scott’s euphoric howl ended he realized Isaac was shrieking in pain, his face buried against the pillow in front of him. 

Scott’s alpha instincts told him to just ignore Isaac and chase his own release. Isaac was his beta and now that Scott was inside him, something fundamental had shifted in his attitude and he felt _entitled_ to use Isaac’s body for his enjoyment, but Scott's humanity kicked in an instant later and he stroked Isaac’s spine and rubbed his stomach as he held still to keep from making it worse.

“I’m so sorry,” Scott whispered in his human voice, desperately leaching pain away from his beloved beta and friend. Isaac’s ass was on fire, and sweat was breaking out across his back and shoulders. “I shouldn’t have done that. I should have fingered you. I shouldn't have let myself get so carried away.”

“No, it’s okay.” Isaac shook his head, his breathing still sharp and tight. “That’s-that’s what I needed too. I feel better, satisfied in a weird way.”

“Me too,” Scott breathed, ignoring the hurt he was still drawing from Isaac and concentrating on the unreal satisfaction that came from _finally_ getting his alpha cock inside someone. 

“I’m ready,” Isaac whispered, going slack except for his hips, which he kept locked so Scott could stay mounted. “And you don’t have to be gentle or go slow. I can take it. I wanna take it for you, Scott.”

Scott moaned and thrust a second time, not fast or slow, but designed to find out how much Isaac’s hot, tight ring of muscle could do for him. _A lot_ it turned out. It gripped him snugly from the base of his thick hilt to the flared rim of his cockhead – it was fluttery and wet, pulsing as Isaac tried to finish adjusting. And as much as Scott cared about Isaac, he changed the angle and plunged back in hard enough to make sure that couldn't happen. He liked Isaac fluttering and pulsing.

Isaac yelped and turned his head against the comforter, his eyes squeezed shut.

“You can tell me to stop.” Scott meant it. He _felt_ entitled to Isaac’s ass, but he knew he wasn't.

“Don’t stop,” Isaac pleaded, grinding back against Scott’s crotch. “Fuck me, alpha.”

Scott hurtled in and out of Isaac, his hand drifting lower down Isaac’s stomach until it brushed his limp, flopping dick. The contact sent another rush of unexpected power and excitement through Scott. 

“Don’t get hard.”

“I won’t, alpha.”

Scott rumbled his contentment and patted Isaac’s shriveled manhood before clutching his hips and snapping harder into him. Isaac felt so perfect limp and submissive beneath him. Scott didn’t want anything challenging his dominance while he fucked for the first time as an alpha, and apparently that included Isaac’s cock.

“You want my cum in your _beta_ ass, Isaac?” Scott asked, every thrust feeling better than the last. 

“Please, alpha.” Isaac’s voice caught in his throat, and he clenched around Scott’s cock. “Please breed me. I need it so bad.”

“Gonna breed you every fucking day.” Scott eased out to the tip and plunged back in. “Gonna keep you full of my cum.”

Isaac whimpered and bucked back

“Gonna breed you whenever the fuck I want.” Scott snarled and tightened his grip on Isaac’s hips. “You’re mine, Isaac.” 

A wave of affection coursed through Scott. Isaac was his. 

“Gonna keep you safe.” He released Isaac’s hips and squeezed his shoulders, rubbing the back of his neck with his thumbs. “Not gonna let any other alphas go near you.” 

He spread his stance and held Isaac in place, needing him to take every fraction of every inch.

“Not Deucalion.” 

He slammed into Isaac hard enough to make him yelp. 

“Not Ethan.” 

Another slam and another yelp. 

“Not Aiden.” 

He changed the angle and rabbited his hips, focusing on speed rather than force. 

“Not Ennis.” 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

“Not Kali.” 

Snarl and fuck. 

“Not even Derek.” 

He swiveled his hips and whined, so close to unloading. 

“You’re _MINE!_ ”

“Claim me,” Isaac shouted.

Scott roared and his eyes blazed with alpha fire as he crashed through a wall of pleasure and shattered to pieces inside Isaac’s ass. He pumped his hips and growled, clutching Isaac’s back as he struggled to fuck through the intense contractions racking his body. When he couldn’t take it anymore he collapsed across his beta, and Isaac took over, clenching Scott’s cock tight as he rocked back and forth beneath him.

“So good,” Scott whispered, wrapping an arm around Isaac’s chest and nuzzling the side of his head. “Such a good beta. Perfect, Isaac.”

Isaac whimpered and flexed his ass, milking more of Scott’s seed as his orgasm tapered off.

“Lay down,” Scott whispered, giving Isaac another one-armed hug before releasing him and nudging his upper back toward the mattress.

Isaac went slack and collapsed flat on his stomach, separating from Scott’s cock and making them both groan.

Scott ran a heavy hand down Isaac’s sweaty back and patted his ass. “Lift and spread.”

Isaac complied, baring his well-fucked hole to Scott. Pearly cum glistened around the edges of his loose, angry red rim. Scott pressed the pad of his thumb against the opening, delighted by the hot cream that squished against his skin. 

“Nice. Keep that in.” Scott patted Isaac’s hip, signaling he could lie back down. “Why dontcha take a nap? I’m gonna go shower.”

Scott hopped off the bed, thrumming with a bone-deep satisfaction. 

“Will you...” Isaac hesitated, his head turned against the pillow to look at Scott. “Will you lay with me when you get out?”

“Of course.” He kissed the back of Isaac’s head and ran his fingers through Isaac’s hair. “And just so you know, I didn’t mean what I said while we were doing it. We’ll only have sex when we both want to, not just me, and next time I wanna get you off too.”

“You don’t have to,” Isaac said softly, his blue eyes wide and gentle.

Scott rubbed his back and smiled at him. “I want to.”

Scott showered and climbed into bed with Isaac when he was done. He pulled him into his arms, and they slid under the covers. Sleeping together naked was new, but Scott liked the way their bodies fit together. He liked it even more knowing that Isaac was still full of his cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
